


Forever

by Aeriel_00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel_00/pseuds/Aeriel_00
Summary: A short proposal story~~Home.
Kudos: 1





	Forever

It's been a month since we last stayed like this. Her arms around my shoulder and my head resting on her chest on the sofa we customised together wearing our matching set of pajamas. _Ah, it feels like I'm home._

  
"You're talking out loud again." She smiled while trying to get a proper look at me.  
"Did I really say that out loud?"  
"It's been a long time right?! I've been busy with my studio and you were busy with your new project. I remember coming home and not seeing you. I missed you, love."  
"Well, I had to spend a good number of days without seeing you too. I missed you so much." I buried myself into her arms and she let me without a complaint.

  
"Are we going to watch the same movie again?"  
"I'm surprised you had to ask that to me."  
She laughed and played it.

I like the movie but what made me fall in love was the feeling this movie brought to me. It was the first movie we watched together on our first "date". We had not confessed yet and I remember her being so nervous that she didn't watch the movie at all. We decided to watch the movie after we started dating but we never really watched it till the end even though it kept on playing.  
"Brings back memories."  
"There you go, thinking out loud again. I love that part of you." She kissed the top of my head and I felt a tingling sensation run through my body. It's been years we started dating and she still made me feel like a high school girl in love.  
"The movie's started so let's not distract ourselves." Well that's what I said but I couldn't concentrate and was hyper aware of her presence which was too close and I was unwilling to separate myself from her.  
But before I knew I was already into the movie. She moved around and I let her go as she made her way to kitchen. After a while she came back and dropped the new popcorn tub into my lap and pulled me closer as I let her.  
"This is my favourite song in the movie though Han turns out to be a jerk!"  
"Haha it feels like our song, that's what you said the last time."  
"It does feel like our song!"  
I got up and started swaying like Anna did on the screen while singing on top of my lungs  
_Love is an open door_  
_With you_  
She joined me soon and sung along  
_With you_  
_With you_  
_With you_  
_Hey, can I say something crazier_  
_Will you marry me?_  
She was on her knees with a box open in her hand and it was like we were the main characters of the movie, as if she was proposing to me right now. Wait, _WAIT!!_ She really is proposing to me right now!!!?  
"Is this real?"  
"It is. So can you say _something crazier?_ "  
"You dummy, Yes!" I pulled her up into a hug and almost cried.  
"You don't need to hold back on those happy tears Anna."  
"No, I'm not. You're really.." even though I thought I wouldn't cry the tears rolled down. I was too happy to think about anything.  
"Will you be my side forever?"  
She whispered over my head and slowly pulled me away to put the ring on my finger.

"Yes. I will. Don't betray me like that jerk in the movie!"

"You just had to say that right?! I won't." She pulled me again and kissed me which felt like forever.


End file.
